roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mine
The mine is located under the Nomad camp where you can mine ores of varying degrees of rareness. Stone being the most common and Citrine + Amethyst being the most rare, as of right now. This is a hostile area which typically contains a dominant amount of one faction, so it's advised to take caution as you have a chance to be attacked or raided. If a rare ore spawns, move your camera around if you're mining it to see if anybody is trying to attack you. Should that happen, you can either fight back or use a potion and mine it as fast as possible. One of the most abundant times people may rush to the mine is when it resets, which people can tell has happened because all the trees and ores vanish and respawn, thus giving a higher chance for a rare ore. Peaceful Mine and Secret Mine The mine also has a Secret Mine and a Peaceful Mine. To learn more about the peaceful mine and secret mine click on these links: Peaceful Mine, Secret Mine. Resetting Everyone once in a while, the mine "Resets", meaning that it clears out all the ores in it, turning it into a ghost mine, but due to ores spawning rapidly, they return in seconds, the estimated times the mine resets is every 1-2 Hours. Ores Found Each ore has a glow around it, depending on its ore color. Stone - The most common ore. The ore itself is white and is protruding from gray, rectangular rocks. Copper - The ore is orange and its rock color is gray. It also emits an orange glow. Steel - The ore is gray and its rock color is also gray. Gold - The ore is yellow and its rock color is gray. It also emits a yellow glow. Diamond - The ore is light-blue and its rock color is gray. The ore color does often change to look like stone, however, diamond is slightly transparent. Bluesteel - The ore is blue and its rock color is gray. It also emits a blue glow. Demonite - The ore is red and its rock color is black. It also emits a red glow. Mesonite - The ore is purple and its rock color is gray. It also emits a purple glow. Neonite - The ore is a neon green and it's rock color is gray. The ore shape is different than the rest. The ore also emits a green glow. Draconite - The ore is blue and its rock color is gray. Similar to bluesteel's ore color, yet draconite has rectangular ores around its rocks. It also emits a blue glow just like bluesteel. Zeonite - The ore is orange and its rock color is black. The ore itself is slightly transparent and has a corner wedge shape as ores. It also emits an orange glow just like the copper ore. Titansteel - The ore is red and its rock color is black. The ore itself is a trapezoid, unlike draconite. The ore also emits a red glow just like demonite. Amethyst - The ore looks like purple Neonites inside a black rock. Citrine - The ore looks like a yellowish Neonites inside a black rock. Midnite - The ore looks like black triangular ores inside a white rock. Iridium - The Ore looks like a pearl in a grey rock. Category:Basics Category:Mining